Memories
by DaniLovesFringe
Summary: Olivia finds her childhood diary. possible spoilers for the cure chapter 3 done! Rated T for language. BOLIVIA!
1. Part 1 of 2

Read and review! Enjoy!

I do not own Fringe

* * *

Olivia was cleaning out her closet in her house when something fell from one of the shelves above her. She picked up a book, realizing that it was her childhood diary. She started leafing through the pages and saw some of the pictures she had taped in there. Some were school pictures or pictures of her with her mother, but she came across a picture that caught her attention. It was the Christmas picture that she _hated_ It would be perfect if it were just Olivia and her mother, but _he _was there too. Olivia stared at the man who had caused so much pain, Edward, her stepfather.

Olivia closed the book and put it down she tried to concentrate on cleaning her closet but something kept bringing her attention to the diary. Eventually, she gave up trying to ignore it and decided to take a break. She picked up the book sat down and began to read.

* * *

sooooo.... part 2 comes soon what do you think?

Part 2 will be the diary entries.


	2. Part 2 of 3

Yeah! Part 2

I do not own fringe

Enjoy! Read and review

* * *

Friday 6:00 pm

Dear Diary,

Edward and mom got into a fight _again_. Personally I wish she would just kick that jerk out! I can hear them shouting from my room and he's not happy about _something_.

He just left; he probably went out to the bar again. Mom says that is how he "gets rid of his anger" or whatever, _yeah right. _If anything, it only makes him angrier. I hope he doesn't hit mom again tonight. I hate him being in my home, but I wish he would stop going to bars.

Still Friday 11:30 pm

Dear Diary,

It's happening again. Edward is as drunk as ever and mom just lets him beat her, _what's wrong with her?_ It seems worse tonight; I hope Edward storms out of the house and die an alcohol-related death for being such a jackass. With Mom screaming, I will _never_ get back to sleep. I _need _to see what's going on.

Sunday 4:00 pm

Dear Diary,

I didn't mean to! I really didn't, I never meant to do any of this, I was just so _mad_! I walked out my bedroom door and saw Edward beating my mom up, I was really quiet and just watched. Edward ended up breaking her nose. He stormed out of the house and I ran to help Mom. I couldn't help her, and I felt bad because she was crying. I heard Edward's car coming back to the house. I grabbed a gun, when Edward appeared in the doorway I pulled the trigger. Then I pulled it again, I just couldn't bring myself to do it a third time. Now I'm waiting, The doctors said that he won't make it, so maybe I can live in peace. And maybe Mom can too.

3 weeks later

Dear Diary,

He recovered. _THE JACKASS RECOVERED! _How is this possible? Why cant he just leave us alone? Mom said he wont be allowed back in the house. I hope she's right. I hate that guy.

2 weeks later,

Dear Diary,

Good news! Edward never came back and Mom's healing well. I suppose Edward is afraid I'd do it again or something. Well I guess if I had too I would. I had pretty good aim, I just couldn't finish the job. I think I know what I want to be when I grow up, someone who can stop people like Edward. Hopefully I never have to hear from him ever again…

Olivia.

Olivia closed the tear-stained book and realized how darkly she had thought of him then, and how she thinks of him now. She got up and decided to return to cleaning her closet. She was about to put the diary away when she paused. _Wait._ She told herself. She opened the diary to the page with the Christmas picture on it . She picked the picture up and in one swift motion ripped it in to two pieces so that one had Olivia and her mom on it and the other had Edward. She put the side with Edward in the trash and placed the other back in the diary. _Much better_. She thought.

* * *

so now you know....

please review!!

part 3 coming soon


	3. Part 3 of 3

Yeah! Part 3

I do not own fringe

Enjoy! Read and review

* * *

Olivia realized that throwing the half of the picture away actually made her feel better, so soon she was searching everywhere for pictures that reminded her of her past. She found a few pictures of Edward in her closet, though most of them were just copies of the Christmas picture. She very easily threw them away, finding more and more with every minute. After finding many pictures, she went into her office space and unplugged her paper shredder. She brought it closer to where her closet is and plugged it back in. she grabbed all the pictures she found and put them through the shredder. Once she had shredded the pictures that she had, she went to see if she had missed any. Looking in her closet she found some pictures of John, she paused, and she looked at the pictures and wondered what to do. She quickly made up her mind and brought them over to the shredder. As she was shredding pictures, a knock came at her door. She stopped and went over to the door to see Peter standing there.

"Peter," She said smiling. She opened the door more letting him in side her apartment. Peter walked in and looked around quickly before turning back to Olivia.

"So, what are you doing here?" Olivia asked Peter.

"Well I was just wondering what you were up to, considering we actually have a day off."

"Oh, well I'm cleaning out my closet." She responded.

"Yeah I sort of guessed that."

"It's exciting isn't it?" She said sarcastically.

"I thought I was the smart ass," Peter said pretending to sound offended.

"Oh don't worry you still are." Olivia said smiling.

Peter smiled back and looked at the paper shredder. "So what's with the shredder, you making confetti?"

"No, I was getting rid of pictures."

Peter nodded and looked at the pictures she had yet to shred.

"So why _are_ you shredding all those pictures?"

"Well if I get rid of the pictures it'll be like getting rid of them, defeating the ghosts of my past." She explained

"Well, it's very poetic but how do you know your not just doing it metaphorically?

Olivia walked over to Peter and leaned towards him; she pressed her lips to his firmly and pressed him back against the wall. After a minute, she broke the kiss and stood back a bit.

"Does that answer your question?" Olivia asked Peter.

"Yeah that clarifies things quite a bit." Peter replied before pulling her into another kiss.

_If earlier was better, this is perfect. _Olivia thought as she kissed Peter. _I hope that I do not hear from John __**or**__ Edward for a while._

-THE END-

* * *

So what do you think???


End file.
